The Camping Trip
by Flika
Summary: For Naruto and his friends this is their last summer all together. And they're gonna make the most of it. But when plans are changed and an Uchiha joins the trip, will it be hell for Naruto? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This is one of the three new stories I have posted. There is also "the Myth" and "Knocked Up". I will only be updating one of these stories for now but I don't know which one I should start with. That's why I want you guys to go to my profile and vote on my pole for the one you want most.

Also, "I Never Did Like Lady GaGa" is going to be a long one shot so that's why I'm doing this. I can't stand only updating one story so I need something else to do.

* * *

Tick...

Tock...

A boy with large blue eyes held an intense stare at the clock across the room. He blew the golden bangs out of his face as they escaped his grey bandana that was suppose to be keeping his blond hair out of his eyes. Irritated tan fingers taped against the counter of the bar while his other hand rested his cheek; cradling his scarred face. He focused only on the clock, abandoning his duty of cleaning the bar and working his co workers' last nerves.

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Tock-

"Hurry the hell up already!"

The pink hair girl walking past him sighed as he continued to yell and carry on his one sided fight with the clock. She understood why he wanted his shift to be over so badly. School ended last week and his summer vacation from work started at the end of the day; so when the clock stuck five, he was free of work, school, and responsibilities for three weeks.

...Tock...

...Tick...

...Tock...

"Damn it Sakura, this thing has to be broken," He cried as he fetched on of the bar stools to reach the clock with ease. "I swear it's going backwards!"

"Naruto," Sakura warned raising her shaking fist. "Just leave it alone. You're too impatient for your own good."

He only had twenty more minutes anyways. It wasn't like he would explode having to wait another third of an hour.

"Damn it!"

"Naruto shut the hell up please!"

"But the damn thing keeps-"

"Screw this; you can punch out early OK. Just shut up!"

And with a triumph grin, the blond fled the small restaurant/bar he worked for and conveniently jumped into a convertible that timely pulled up next to him. A boy no older then he turned to Naruto, his red hair being blown by the wind. Naruto smiled at him and the red head smiled back, but much smaller.

"Hi Gaara," Naruto cried into the red head's ear at which Gaara flinched. He had known Naruto for almost their whole lives and the blond only gotten louder with time.

"How it go." Gaara joked with a slight smirk knowing that Naruto's plan to get out of work early was successful. He picking the blond up was evidence enough.

Naruto chuckled and rested his arms behind his head. "Easy as microwaveable ramen." And at the comment Gaara could only roll his eyes.

Naruto was on his way home to pack for what he would later remember as the best summer trip of his life.

* * *

It's been planed for weeks. He, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro (He was only gong to keep an eye on Gaara and would most likely leave before the others) Shikamaru, Choji, and by some miracle, Neji (Who Gaara hated with a passion) were all going camping for the next three weeks during their senior summer. Seniors made it a tradition at Konoha to go on a big expensive trip to somewhere and party their last summer away. And Naruto and his friends were planning to do just that; only cheaper. Not everyone was as rich as some bastards, that will remain unnamed, and travel to France or something.

Lucky for them Lee had arranged for the group to reserve, for a cheap price might I add, a camping sight that had the broader of a small beach like lake thing. It was really small and did have sand, but it was fresh water instead of salt water. And a waterfall that you could jump from if you climbed a small hill. But who really gave a shit as long as you could swim in it. Naruto didn't.

It was about a two day drive to the camp sight because Gaara - loving his silver 2010 Bentley Azure T to the extent of setting someone on fire for getting finger prints on it - refused to drive on the high way with monkey DNA idiots that only got a license by jacking of the driving instructor.

He pulled out an old gray duffel bag that had a fading picture of a fox on one side. He started to pack it with the usual shorts and thin t-shirts for summer; then remembering how cold the woods got at night and through in his favorite orange sweat-shirt. A pair of swimming shorts, flip flops, and camera with extra film, a travel tooth brush (Last thing he wanted was Iruka's nagging about not keeping up with oral hygiene), and a few CDs for the trip. In a small cooler he packed with ice had bottle waters, energy drinks, ice teas, and some sodas. Kankuro was bringing his own cooler, because Naruto knew Iruka was going to check his. Next was another smaller bag that he filled to the top with instant ramen (Not caring if he couldn't cook it in the woods). Any other food would most likely be handled by Choji so he had no worries.

Eating one last bowl of ramen while his cell phone charged for the long week ahead, he waited for Iruka to come home to wish him good bye. It would be unfair to disappear for half a month without saying good bye to his guardian knowing he would worry about Naruto.

The camp sight they rented out was a two day drive away. This meant at some time they would all have to sleep in the cars. They were only taking two cars, Kiba's and Gaara's. Eight people, four people to a car. That way everyone got a window seat and no one was forced to sit in the uncomfortable middle seat. The seating arrangement was most likely going to be Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Neji in one car; and Gaara, Kankuro, Shika, and Choji in the other. The main reason for this being, Gaara hated noisy passengers when he had to drive long distance, and Neji. And Gaara never ever let anyone else ever drive his baby. So all the 'loud asses' and Neji were automatically sharing a car.

The same thing went for tents. No way in hell were the trunks going to fit eight tents, so they were only bringing four; with two people to a tent. They would figure out who bunked with whom later.

Around an hour after he was home, Iruka was finally home from work.

"Naruto?" His foster father yelled at the door hoping that Naruto hadn't left yet.

"Kitchen!" Naruto yelled as he started on another cup of ramen. Iruka joined him a moment later and sat across from him at the small kitchen table.

"Good," Iruka said sipping from a cup of tea the blond had prepared for him. "You haven't left yet?" He asked suspiciously and arched a dark brow.

"No Iruka," The blond replied in a dull and knowing voice. "How could I possibly leave until you check my bags for beer, smokes, drugs, ects... to be sure I have a pure clean week of 'freedom'?" He said rolling his eyes after reciting the speech Iruka had used so many times. Seriously, why couldn't people just trust their kids not to be stupid?

"Good. Now hand them over." Iruka said already searching through Naruto's cooler. "God Naruto, what are you trying to do? Put your friends into a sugar induce comma." he said holding up a few of the caffeine filled drinks.

The blond just had to sigh. "There are bottled waters too you know. And no because most of my friends won't drink them." He said in a mater-of-fact tone and held up his hand to count down his friends on his fingers. "One: Lee won't drink them because it would ruin his training. Two: Shikamaru will be too lazy to open one. Three: Neji would call it some kind of unhealthy junk and refuse to drink it. Four: The ice tea is for me. Five: The main reason there are so many drinks is because two people are going to have to drive all night to get there on time. Choji gonna need something to wash down the seven bags of chips he's gonna eat. And Kiba and Kankuro already have caffeine in their blood and won't stop drinking any time soon." And then Naruto allowed him self to take a deep breath from his speech.

Iruka, still skeptical, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine," He said as he re-zipped the last of Naruto's bags. "You're clean." He informed and gave the bags back to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and was about to grab his bags when Iruka stopped him...again.

"Who's all going again?" Iruka asked seriously.

Again, Naruto couldn't help but sigh. Every time he tried to go anywhere without Iruka he had to go through interrogation first.

"Me, duh; Kiba, 'cause well he has a car; Gaara, who has the other car; Choji, who will have food; Shika, that smart friend of mine that always gets me out of trouble-"

"The one the smokes?"

"Iruka!" Naruto said with a bit of irritation. "He's riding with Gaara. Now, who was next?...Lee, and well, what will Lee really do; then Neji, who will most likely call us all idiots and avoid us; and last is Kankuro, Gaara's older brother and our 'adult supervision'." And he used that term loosely. Kankuro was the main reason they were always in trouble, because someone had to buy the beer and cigarettes that they always got their hands on. That just so happened to be Kankuro. He finished and eyed his guardian unenthusiastically. "Happy now..." He mumbled under his breath and rested his head on the table while Iruka made a mental list of the campers.

"Yes, so now you may collect your things, call your friend for a ride, and leave me for two heart breaking weeks." Iruka dramatically put the back of his hand over his eyes to hide his fake tears and the other clutched his heart with the other one. Oh cruse his fate. He adopted the sweetest and kindest little boy and he grows up to leave him in his old age.

"Yeah, bye," Naruto yelled already at the apartment door calling Kiba to drive him to Gaara's where he would sleep tonight. They had to leave early and anyone not responsible enough to wake up on their own would stay with some one who could.

By the time he was down stairs Kiba was already pulling up to his building. Not a surprise knowing Kiba's history of driving. Somewhere in the back of the mutt's head, at least forty miles over the speed limit was legal.

He drove a 1980 Chevrolet Corvette that used to be his fathers when he went through the whole 'mid-life crises' thing. It was a real piece of shit at first but Kiba turned it into, what he called, 'The lucky dog'. Yeah, real cheesy name. Somewhere in another part of Kiba's brain he thought the car was a babe magnet. It still wasn't the best looking car – due to all the accidents Kiba has gotten in – but with the new dark green paint job, new hood, and the tinted windows (Because you don't want people seeing what happens in 'the luck dog') it looked descent enough to ride in. And hell, were the tinted windows fun.

"'Sup Shorty," Kiba greeted as his tries screeched to a stop only a foot away from the blond. Naruto rolled his eyes at the brunette; he wasn't that short. Sure he was the shortest out of his guy friends save for Gaara, but last year he finally out grew most of the girls.

"I'm not that short dog breath." Naruto hollered back as he placed the many bags in the trunk. When he was done he went for the passenger seat only to find Kiba was in it.

"Did I forget to mention I lost my license?" Wow, no surprise there. "Keys are in the ignition, you know what to do Blondie."

Naruto closed - or slammed - the passenger door shut at walked at the driver's side. Mumbling things like 'you still drove here' under his breath. Its not that he didn't like to drive, he loved it. But Gaara, Kiba, and he were the only ones out of their friends that were known to have a license. Naruto just didn't have a car of his own. But from how the cars were set up, that meant Naruto was driving the night and day shift for the next two days. And Iruka thought he packed too many sodas.

"We going or what?" Kiba asked loudly from his seat. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh, because he did that too many times for one day, started the car, and drove off leaving a still overly dramatic Iruka sobbing out the apartment window.

* * *

"You're late." The glaring red head muttered as he walked away from the door, leaving it ajar. Naruto and Kiba following him into the loft, already knowing the place inside and out, and resigning to their own claimed chairs. Naruto plopped down on the old orange beanbag chair in front of the old black and white TV that they used for a coffee table. Kiba went straight for the yellowish recliner by the door. Gaara resuscitated himself on the red cough that he practically lived on; his laptop, food wrappers, clothes, books, and etc, cramping him onto one cushion.

"Blame Kiba and his law breaking skills." Naruto chirped the last part playfully only to have a pillow thrown at him.

"Shut up Shorty," Kiba yelled reloading himself with pillows that lied on the floor. "I wasn't going that fast. The cop was just a bitch."

By now Gaara had block out every word coming from the dog boy. Gaara was really good friends with Naruto, not so much with Kiba. The only reason they talked was because Kiba was one of Naruto's best friends.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Naruto rested his head on the beanbag and silently studied the upside-down image of Gaara. "What time we leave tomorrow?"

"4:30am." Was Gaara's smooth and monotone reply. Damnit, Naruto regret asking.

It was way too early to sleep still, and Naruto didn't feel tired at all. Thankfully to pass the time Gaara put in a movie on the plasma. But none of them really watched. When the movie was over Kankuro was staggering around Gaara's loft for no other reason then being bored.

He offered everyone a beer and Naruto was the only one to decline it knowing if he started drinking now, he would be too hung-over to drive. Gaara wouldn't have that problem since he never had a hangover; even if he drank three twelve packs on his own the guy wouldn't feel a thing the next morning. Unlike Naruto who could barely drink three bottles with out puking and passing out before waking up and wanting to shot his brains out.

In less then an hour both Kiba and Kankuro were completely shit faced and half out of it. Naruto didn't mind them drunk, but it really was more annoying when he was still sober.

With an annoyed sigh Naruto fetched a blanket from behind the couch. "Well, since I have to drive two days straight, I'm going to bed." He lied uncomfortably in his soft chair and covered his body with the plaid comforter. "Wake me and die!"

The second his head hit the floor he was out. His neck would have been stiffed in the morning too if it wasn't for Kiba who raised the blonde's head with a heap of pillows.

Sighing, the brunette warily glanced over to the red head. "He can be so hopeless at times." He murmured in a drunken slur.

Gaara simply shook his head and turned the lamp next to him off. Kiba got the hint and decided to lie down too, leaving Kankuro to go back to his room. Besides he was going to need the sleep now. He was going to need all his strength to last the next few weeks.

* * *

Three o' clock.

Three – Fucking – O' Clock.

Three - Fucking – O' Clock in the god damn morning.

And the banging wouldn't stop. And it just kept getting louder and louder and he just wanted to kill who ever was at the door.

When yelling combined with the pounding Naruto finally attempted to roll of his make shift bed only to hit his head on the TV. Hard.

"Fuck, holy shit that hurts! Damn!" He cursed loudly, waking up Kiba as well but he fell back asleep in seconds. Gaara was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed staring broadly at his friends. "Why haven't you answered the door yet?"

Gaara rolled his eyes giving the blond a look that ask 'isn't it obvious'.

"Door too far." The red head said lazily. Of course, it just proved Gaara and Shikamaru have started to spend too much time together.

Getting to his feet Naruto trudged his way through the red head's house to answer the door. Even if he should just let the bastards stay out there for coming at such an unholy hour. He half debated getting a bucket of water to throw at them, but didn't, he was too tired to actually look for a bucket.

Reaching the door that was practicably vibrating from the pounding, he violently ripped open the door with the intention of yelling and cursing and possibly killing the son of a bitch who woke him up.

"What!" He shrieked as he open the door and was tackled to the ground. He couldn't see anything but green, which was enough of a clue. "Brushy brows..."

"Good morning Naruto. Are you prepared for our youthful camping adventurer?" Lee eagerly asked jumping off the blond and offered a hand to help him up. Neji tiredly staggered into the house after Lee.

"Lee! Shut. The. Hell. Up." Yelled Kiba from the loft after Lee's excitement woke him up. Lee shouted back his apologizes but didn't quiet down at all. He kept ranting about their future trip and the activities he planed on accomplishing while there. Not that anyone really cared. They followed Naruto back to Gaara's sitting room, Lee waved an energized hello and Neji glared at a glaring Gaara.

It was almost funny to see how much the two hated each other. Gaara has held a grudge on Neji ever scene the third grade when the Hyuuga 'accidentally' walked over his sand castle. And boy, when Gaara builds a sand castle, he builds one mother fucker of a sand castle. Naruto still remembers staying up with Gaara for three days straight while the red head sculpted in the sand box. When it was done they showed it to everyone and Sasuke-Teme just had to trip Neji who fell on top of it and Gaara hated them both ever since.

Hate like, drive off a cliff if he was ever stuck in the same car as them hate.

It was weird though, with them not liking each other and still going everywhere together. Even though Naruto didn't dislike Neji himself. He thought the Hyuuga could be a good friend even if the didn't talk to each other much. By the time they were in middle school they almost never spoke to each other.

It was also in middle school when Naruto developed his own grudge.

Uchiha Sasuke, best friend of Neji, and the biggest asshole bastard that Naruto had ever met. Sure he was a somewhat nice kid when they were seven but by the time they were in junior high he turned into a prick. Always thinking he was better then every one else, Naruto especially. He would always tease and taunt Naruto about his grades and strength. They were, and still are, always competing to be better then the other; to have the right to brag and say 'I'm better then you'. Sasuke was the one to usually say those words, if he felt like talking that day, if not all Naruto heard was 'Hn'. But it was somewhat good. Naruto had started to work harder in school and did become stronger. Just not strong enough.

They became rivals and consistently argued with each other. But it was only words and never turned violent. That is, they never were violent until the Uchiha did something stupid. Naruto still refuses to believe what happened when that day was real, still trying to convince him it was just a bad dream. But it sure as hell wasn't a dream or he would have woken up by now. But, forget about that, ever since that day he dare not speak of, him and Uchiha can't even be in the same room without trying to kill each other.

It sucked for the school too 'cause they had almost every class together each year. The only classes that were different were their electives; Naruto would take the easy no work classes while Sasuke took the advance per college classes.

And now that they graduated, Uchiha was hopefully going to be far, far away; while Naruto was staying home and continue to work at his godfather's shop with no college education. That was the main reason for this trip; most of Naruto's friends were going away for school while he stayed. This was going to have to be their last big adventurer together.

Gaara finally broke his staring contest with Neji to focus on Lee.

"You're over an hour early." He stated breaking Lee's rant.

"Yes Gaara but who can sleep knowing a once in a life time journey is the next day."

Naruto and Kiba who were sitting on Gaara's couch glanced to each other and simultaneously they raised their hands and yelled. "We can!" Neji nodded his head in agreement.

The long hair boy sat beside Naruto on the couch and rested in head on top of the cushion. "He was at my place at two." Neji mumbled and Naruto instantly felt sorry for him. Neji was never a morning person and Lee who claimed to be Neji's 'best friend' made it his job to wake the brunette up every day.

Surprising he didn't kill Lee yet.

Kiba lied back down on his heap of pillows and fell back a sleep, some how able to block the noise coming from Lee. Naruto on the other hand was now awake, and when he's awake, sleep is all but impossible. So as Neji and Kiba drifted off to dream land once again, Naruto decided he would have one last cup of ramen before they headed out to the forest and then get dressed.

Gaara had convinced Lee to load all the camping equipment into the cars while he supervised. So Naruto was able to change in Gaara's closet instead of the grimy bathroom he shared with his brother.

Gaara's house was really wired. It was huge and in a filthy sticking rich neighborhood. It looked like a mansion from the outside but inside...well it might as well have been wonder land. There were six bedrooms, two separate dinning rooms, a living room, a closed off loft, and three bathrooms, along with a high tech kitchen with no food in it, and a balcony they would sometimes hang out on. Half of the rooms were used as his older sister's, Temari's, room. Yes she claimed three rooms as her own; one for Monday – Wednesday, Thursday – Friday, and Saturday – Sunday. Kankuro had two rooms, but the second room was his shop for all the weird puppets he makes. Those things really freaked the hell out of Naruto. Gaara had a room that no one has seen yet, but he claimed that the loft was his domain and hung a drape over the empty threshold as a door.

The loft was a huge room, almost half of the third floor. But there was little furniture and most everything was old and ruin. In the middle of the room was a deep red couch that Gaara used as a bed, behind it pushed against the wall was an old wood desk with two broken legs that was held up by cement blocks. Beside it was a 'handmade bookshelf' other wise know as more cement blocks holding up pieces of ply wood stacked on top of each other and held in place by some super awesome glue. On the bookshelf was everything one would possibly look for other than books. There were rolled up papers kept together with colorful paperclips, glass boxes that help hundred of mysterious items and some with candy, a lone flip-flop glued to a studded belt, a stuffed…thing that looked like a raccoon demon that scared the shit out of everyone but Gaara, and many other things that made no sense what so ever.

In front of the couch was the coffee table, it was decent and still in one piece but nothing was special about it. Other then the fact that Naruto hit his head on it the first time he stayed the night. Naruto's beanbags were left of the table and the table was too far for him to reach. When Gaara bought the plasma screen TV, Naruto used the old TV as his own personal table; he even wrote his name on the screen with sharpie to keep others off. Kiba's recliner was to the right of the cough and table, but he could still reach. He had his own bookshelf that was less then a foot away from his chair, sitting in the wide open area; he would use it for a table and what not while his dog slept on the bottom shelf. The TV was plastered up to a wooden door the sat in the middle of the room, attached to nothing but a small section of wood and it couldn't even open. His only guess was the loft use to be two conjoined rooms and most of the wall was taken out. Behind that door was another long cloth hanging from the ceiling. Behind the cloth were dressers and such so it was used as a walk in closet – like – thing.

As said earlier, the inside of Gaara's house may as well have been wonderland. Nothing made sense here and it was easy to get lost in the maze like setups of each room. If you were lucky, or just plan smart, you were able to stick by one of the Subaku siblings and there for not get your self lost in the unknown regions of their house.

Naruto checked again to see everyone was asleep before grabbing a pile of clothes he always left a Gaara's and ventured to the makeshift walk in closet. He looked in the full view mirror that stood in between the two dressers and stuck his tongue out at himself before changing.

Naruto dressed in a thin baggy orange jacket with colorful blue pockets and buttons. A white wife beater under it and tight blue jeans, bright orange belt and flip flops, and last but not least was his crystal necklaces he wore everywhere. He always loved the color orange. He was told by Sakura that he looked good in bright things, but she didn't mean a whole outfit of neon. But Naruto felt that his clothes reflected himself. Wanting to be noticed and being happy and alive even on the worse of days.

When he was done he checked himself out in the mirror and approved of his look for the day. He ran a hand through his messy hair trying to control the spike to some extant, but it was obvious his hair had a mind of his own.

When he left the 'closet' Lee and Gaara were returning from packing the last of their supplies. He checked the time on his cell phone and sighed when he saw they only had a little more then half an hour before they left. Thankfully Gaara made coffee before waking up his brother who bitched and groaned the whole way down stairs and then woke Kiba up with a body slam. Neji woke up from the sound of Kiba whimpering.

Not to much longer after that did Shikamaru and Choji arrive at the door. Naruto was ready to leave then and there if it wasn't for the now fully awake Neji who insisted everyone wait until 4:30 like planed. He patiently, if you could call trying to break in Kiba's car every two minutes in an attempt to leave patiently, in the drive way, checking his phone every fifteen seconds wishing time was faster then it really was. He waited outside alone, no one else was as eager as he was apparently. Not even Lee but he said something about having to talk to Gaara and Neji or some other thing in that nature. Weird, Gaara actually speaking with Neji without it turning into WW6 – the two already had WW 3-5 - while everyone else was off in some unknown place of Gaara's house.

Naruto decided to sit, only after walking in circles – more like triangles – in the drive way, on the front porch while he waited. A dark, what he supposed was black – unable to tell from how dark it still was outside – sports car caught his attention. Why, well for starters, who the hell is out at four something in the morning; reason two, it stopped right in front of Gaara's drive way. His blue eyes stared curiously at the car as the back door opened; a tall and lean, but somewhat bulky and obviously male, figure emerged from the car. The shadow grabbed a large bag from the backseat and swung it over his shoulder with ease. Turning away after mumbling thanks into the car and closing the door, the car quickly sped off down the street and out of sight.

Naruto continued to stare as the figure came closer and closer into Gaara's drive way. It struck him for a moment that he should go inside before 6this person got any closer and ask Gaara if some else was coming with them. Just as that thought registered and he stood to leave the unknown man a voice, evil and torturing voice, called out.

"Its not polite to stare, Dobe."

"…"

"Hn"

"…"

"…Hello?"

"TEMEEEE!"

The front door was opened, thrown off the hinges, a second later. A red head and smirking brunette rushing out the door first, followed by a scared looking Lee and insanely laughing Kankuro. Shikamaru and Choji popped out from the side of the house leading to the back yard and Kiba came running from somewhere, running into Kankuro as he appeared out of thin air.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba screamed as he showed up, flailing his arms and out of breath. "Did Naruto die?"

"Nope," Kankuro laughed and slapped the bog boy's arm. "Its funnier then that." Gaara rolled his eyes at his brother and calmly walked to his panicking blond friend, who was still screaming like someone was stabbing him. The blond was now on the ground, holding his head. Guess Sasuke hit him...kind of deserved it tough.

"Gaara! Gaara help," the blond flew up from the ground and latched onto Gaara's neck like some damsel in distress. "I must be going crazy, or having a nightmare or some shit! 'Cause I see the Teme! I. See. Teme." he all but hollered into Gaara's ear.

"Calm down Dobe." Sasuke said as he joined the rest of the group, all watching like this was all part of a soap-opera; just waiting to find out who the real father of Jenny's baby is even through its really Jenny's evil twin sister, Penny and the pregnancy is fake. Wow, some one go get the popcorn.

"Help! Gaara!" Naruto continued to plead, very loudly at that, to Gaara. "Hurt me, please. You can't feel pain in dreams. Prove that I'm sleeping still! Please!" And Gaara being the, oh so great friend he was, answered Naruto's pleas. He walked to the garage, came back with a piece of ply wood, and hit Naruto in the back, only to have the blond double over in pain, groaning and whining.

"It's not a dream." Gaara said monotone and walked back to the others, not bothering to help Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, running his hand through his black hair and turned to Neji. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"If we did he wouldn't have come, now would he?" Neji replied back, smirking at the scowl he got from his friend. "Don't be mad Sasuke. We did this all for you."

Naruto continued to groan and whine until a shoe was thrown at him from the house next door.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"YEAH WHO COULD POSIBLY SLEEP WHEN SOME CRAZY BITCH IS LOUDER THEN THOSE BOYS?"

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME?"

"YEAH. I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ALL OF YOU FREAKS. NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

And the sound of many doors slamming closed caused the boys to... well, shut up.

"Let's go please." Shikamaru mumbled and started walking off to Gaara's car. "This is too troublesome."

Everyone else agreed and started to pack into their assigned cars in the garage. It wasn't a problem until Sasuke tried to sit in Kiba's car, otherwise known as the one Naruto was driving.

"Get the hell out Teme!" The blond yelled causing the others to winch. Sasuke sighed, rolled his eyes and continued to buckle his seat belt. "I said get the fuck out!"

"No you said hell, not fuck." the raven hair boy replied with a smirk. "And no, I'm ridding with Neji."

"Neji get the hell out too." Naruto turned in his seat to glare at the two. "Go ride with Gaara-"

"No!" Gaara yelled after hearing Naruto tell his worse enemy to ride with him in his baby.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled back, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car. The two drivers had a glare off, which soon turned into the blond giving puppy eyes and pouting when he realized his glare was no match. "Please Gaara, I'll end up killing myself if I ride with him. And kill Kiba and Lee. And your car would crash into use as I stop the car spontaneously to jump in the back and strangle that Teme to death-"

"Oh, fine," Gaara yelled, tossing his hands up in the air dramatically and turned away from the blond. "Car switch!"

After ten more minutes or so of yelling, crying, punching, dragging, and begging, the cars were set. In Gaara's Bentley was Gaara in the driver's seat, Kankuro up front passenger, Sasuke behind Kankuro, and Neji in the seat behind Gaara. In Kiba's Corvette was Naruto driving, Kiba up front, and from left to right, Choji, Lee, and Shika meshed together in the back. With the cars settled and twenty minutes behind schedule, Naruto pulled out first, listening to Lee's directions while Gaara followed.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Now, I know this isn't the winning fic from the polls, 'the Myth', but some things have been going on at home and school and to be honest, I haven't been able to write anything good at all. But, I already had the first few chapters finished before I ever posted it. Please understand that Cali SunShine and the Myth are not lost causes and I will be continuing them as soon as this funk passes and I am able to write proberly again. For now though, please enjoy the second chapter of Camping trip.

Also for anyone interested (and not afraid of spoilers) my profile has a link to my youtube where there is a video dedicated to this story. I made that video months before I even started writing this so some things can change, but if anyone wants to check it out they can. I also have other video's dedicated to some of my other fics. I like to do that just so that you guys can see what I feel when I write.

* * *

"Rock!"

"No, techno! It's more youthful!"

"I want the news."

"Fuck you Shikamaru, we're listening to rock!"

"TECHNO!"

"No. How about rap?"

"I hate rap."

"TECHNO!"

"NO!"

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. ALL. OF. YOU." Naruto yelled at the rest of his car mates. Two hours into the drive everyone was awake again. The road they were on was in a lot of trees and they couldn't get a single radio station to come in, so of course someone (*cough cough* Choji *cough cough*) suggested listening to some CDs. Now here they were, fighting for the last twenty minutes, not able to agree on anything and driving Naruto mad. Mad I say!

"Look, I'm driving, so what I pick is what we listen to OK?" Naruto said as calmly as possible turning his head away from the empty road to glare at the back seat. Everyone just nodded, knowing that if Naruto got pissed, he probably could kick all their asses. They all seen him fight before, he had the stamina to take them all. "Good." The blond huffed and turned back to the clear road.

The route they were taking had literally no one else on it other than Gaara's car which followed safely behind their own. Other then that the only living thing Naruto saw was a buzzard eating a dead dear. The road was unpaved most of the time and he thanked his luck it hasn't rained all week or else he would be driving in pure mud. The dirt would sometimes blow in through the back window that Choji had opened, saying he gets car sick when he eats.

Did I mention he hadn't stopped eating since they left? Yep in the two hours and some minutes they started driving, Choji had already eaten three bags of chips, to ice cream pops from the cooler, a peanut-butter sandwich, and a pack of bologna, plain. Yeah, and he was still hungry.

"Can we stop some where to eat?" Choji voiced from the back seat.

"Where," Shikamaru said. "There's no where to stop and its still too early anyways."

Choji pouted and opened the bright green cooler, which was situated awkwardly between Lee's legs, and pulled out a tuna fish sandwich.

"That's mine!" Kiba yelled, trying to climb into the back to fight for his food, momentarily forgetting about his seat belt when it forced him back into his seat painfully.

A fight started between the dog boy and his hungry friend, driving Naruto further into his madness. It wasn't until a punch that was blocked turned his way that he had now snapped and insanity started taking over.

**

* * *

**

Kankuro sighed from the front seat and rested his cheek in his palm while leaning against his door. His head was starting to hurt, for good reasons. The car ahead of them was loud. Too loud. Damn it that's why the loud mouths rode together, so they wouldn't have to hear them.

"There fighting again." He murmured to his younger brother as the car in front swerved a bit before driving straight again. A few empty chip bags were tossed out of the window.

Gaara just nodded and drove a safe distance from his friends.

"I'll crash us into that tree if you all don't, Shut. The. Hell. Up!" the sound of Naruto's screams could be heard in their own car. Gaara sighed tiredly and held his horn down to communicate with the others, trying to tell them to quiet down. After awhile the Naruto's car pull did in deed silences themselves and Naruto waved a hand out of the sun roof to show he understood.

"Why am I friends with him?" Gaara murmured to himself.

Sasuke sat in the back, silently chuckling to himself. The blond always made things...interesting, even if you weren't with him, he still did something. That's probably what he liked about him so much; he was different from everyone else. He always was. Naruto wasn't afraid to say or do anything, and he never cared how others would judge him. He just did what he wanted, like so many other people were scared of doing. Scared to speak their minds when they know something needs to be said. Scared to talk back to more powerful people that could ruin their lives later on. Naruto would twist others' words when they insulted him or lectured him on his behavior; changing what they said to make them the fool and he the wise one. He always had courage and never thought, just acted.

Still even with his attitude he could befriend anyone, and change their lives for the better.

He was the exact opposite from Sasuke. The raven hair teen was quiet and reserved. He knew when he should and should not speak. When he should listen and take those words seriously. And he really had almost no friends, Hyuuga may have been his only one.

At that thought he groaned.

"My only friend is an ass." Sasuke said aloud, with a stunned tone as if he just realized for the first time. The completely random statement had Kankuro laughing and Gaara cracking a smirk. Neji on the other hand didn't find it funny. He scowled at his friend and was ready to defend himself.

"Hey, don't forget I'm doing this for you." Neji said a little angry at his friend who apparently forgot about the biggest favor he ever asked of the Hyuuga. "It's not like I wanted to come on this trip to begin with. I only did it for you had an excuse."

Gaara already knew the story, Lee too. Neji had told them early this morning before the Uchiha showed up. It wasn't something he really wanted to be involved in, but somewhere in the back of his head...it just seamed like the right thing to do.

"Wait what's going on?" Kankuro asked turning around in his seat to look the two younger boys in the eyes.

"Well, Uchiha is going away to University after summer and he always had his eyes on a loud little blond." Neji teased as Sasuke glared at him. The Uchiha wanted as little people as possible to know so they wouldn't get in his way. "Let's just say he wants his one summer romance before he leaves."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Neji made it sound like some cliché; a summer romance? That wasn't what he technically wanted, he wanted to be with Naruto for a number of years now, but Naruto had hated him for so long it was hard to find an excuse to be close to him. So by convincing Neji to let Lee take him with them camping, Sasuke would be forced to travel alone to Rome, so he would change his mind and go camping with Neji instead.

"Sounds fun," Kankuro said as he turned back around to watch the noisy car again. It seemed they started to sing. "I'll help."

* * *

Finally after Naruto took control of the radio he popped in a little mix tape of a few of his favorite songs. The music started and Kiba recognized the song almost immediately and started to sing at the top of his lungs. At first it sounded awful but as he quiet down and stopped joking around he sounded pretty good. At that time Naruto started to sing with him. He sounded better then Kiba but he's been singing...professionally, you could say, for a few years now. Jayria had made Naruto sing for the entertainment at the restaurant, saying he shouldn't let talent go to waste. It wasn't much of a talent to Naruto but if it got him more shifts and more pay he really didn't care. It was nice too because he was usually behind the bar serving non-alcoholic drinks (Not old enough and not having a bar-tending license) or wiping down tables and fighting with lousy employees – some thing he refused to have, if he was going to take over the restaurant, he was going to run it right – so getting to just sing three nights a week was easy.

"I'm a trouble maker, never been a faker"

Naruto and Kiba continued to sing, Lee tried to dance from his seat, Choji played the beat on the side door, and Shikamaru had his ears plugs in trying to block out the noise as he smoked.

"Keep it on the up, keep it on the up, keep it on the up"

"Hey, guys," Choji called above the music as he closed the cooler. "W-We're out of food." He said in a terrorizing voice. Lee began to freak at the pale face of Chouji. No food was like...like...DEATH!

"Damn it, hold on Choji." Kiba said as Naruto pulled over the car a stepped out. Gaara's car was still a fair amount away, apparently Gaara didn't feel safe driving too close while the blond was driving, hell, Gaara wouldn't even be in seeing distance if Kiba was driving.

Feeling bored and wanting to get the other cars attention in a...unique way, he kicked off his shows, rolled up one of his pants leg, climbed onto the roof of the car, and stuck the leg out along with a thumb and waited for the others to arrive. He whistled the tune still playing in the car as he waited, hearing Lee trying to settle Choji down.

A few moments later Gaara's convertible started to slow to a stop close to Kiba's car.

"Uzumaki, what the hell are you doing?" Kankuro asked eying the blond like some kind of idiot. Apparently Sasuke didn't like someone else looking at Naruto and 'discreetly' kicked the back of Kankuro's chair; the older boy sent a yelp at the pain.

Naruto raised his brows at the wired older man before shrugging and jumping from the car. He walked over to Gaara's car and opened the back door on Sasuke's side.

"This is a life or death situation. We're out of food." The blond said as he leaned over Sasuke, who was forcing to keep his blush down and turned his head away. Naruto pulled the black cooler from the middle seat, hitting Sasuke's leg as he did so. "Oops, sorry." the blond murmured not sounding sorry at all as he dropped the cooler right in Sasuke's lap. Painfully.

The raven sent a glare at the blond who had his smug grin on his pretty face. He ignored the raven as he went back to his own car to retrieve their cooler.

When he opened the back door of the car what he saw shocked him half to death. Choji...eating...crunchy...his ramen...HIS RAMEN!

"Choji!" and yet another fight occurred in the car, a fight for the most important thing in Naruto's life. His ramen.

"We tried to stop him," Kiba said with his head hung low. "But that's already the third pack he had."

"He most definitely has a youthful apatite." Lee said scooting closer to Shikamaru so he wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. Choji seat belt was undone as he and Naruto wrestled out of the car and onto the dirt road.

"Choji, stop!" Naruto tried to command but the other boy wasn't having it as he bit Naruto's hand when it came close to the uncooked food. Naruto yelped. The two cars watched the free show, none bothering to stop it even when Naruto yelled for help. Sasuke thought he almost deserved it, pay back for hitting him with the cooler. At least almost.

Shikamaru must have had enough since he left Kiba's car with their green cooler and paced his way to the others' Bentley.

"What's going on?" Neji asked eying the fight that was still proceeding. He understood they were fighting for ramen but he just didn't know why someone would fight for uncooked noodles.

Shikamaru sighed and started filling his cooler with items from the one still in Sasuke's lap, not finding it awkward at all. "Choji ate all our food, now he and Naruto are fighting for uncooked ramen. Do you really need more of an explanation?" He glanced at the two in the back seat, his eyes briefly stopped on the Uchiha, he noticed how Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to him, his obeisance eyes stuck to the fight, but only observing the blond. "Troublesome." and he walked away, dropping the cooler back into the car with Lee before breaking up the fight by kicking the wrestlers. "Oi, enough. We got food and I want to get going." He said and the boys broke the fight at the word 'food'.

They hurried back into the car, Naruto grabbing his forgotten shoes on the way, drove off and Naruto again stuck a waving hand out of the car's sunroof.

"How can you possibly like that?" Kankuro dared to ask the question everyone was thinking. Sasuke just huffed and commanded Gaara to drive.

* * *

Bored, bored, bored, bored, and of course bored. Yes, everyone in Naruto's car pull was now bored. So bored in fact, that no one had spoke for the last hour. And the silence was starting to slowly drive the car crazy.

"ARRG!" Shikamaru growled out loudly and crushed his cigarette before flinging it out the window. "For the love of god, some one _please_ talk!"

Kiba turned around to stare at the Nara. "I thought you said you were an atheist."

"Shut up!"

"But you begged for us to talk," Naruto pointed out, smirking to Shika through the rear view mirror. "How can we if you tell us to shut up?"

"ARRG! I just want to kill you all."

"Wow, you sound like Gaara now."

Shikamaru glared at everyone. It was uncharacteristic for him to ever loss his temper but he couldn't hold back anymore. He was snapping, the awkward silence had suffocated him and he just needed to end. Never in his life had he been so bored.

"Ok, ok," Lee said calmly trying to relax the boarder line Nara. "How about a friendly car drive game like I spy or license plates?"

"Lee in case you haven't noticed," Kiba started slowly talking to Lee like he would with a three year old. "THE ONLY THING AROUND ARE TREES!"

"And that dead ground hog over there." Choji popped up pointing outside his window to the side of the road that had the unlucky road kill.

The car was about to once again break into a fight. But when Naruto noticed how wide the road up a head became, he grinned evilly.

"Guys, I have an idea." He said slowing down and pulling over to the side and putting it in park. Everyone was quiet as Gaara's car pulled next to theirs. Naruto rolled down the window.

"Is something wrong?" Kankuro asked as they came to a stop. Naruto was smiling creepily as he started to rev the gas peddle.

"Gaara," the blond called to the other driver who stared at him stoically. "How about a race?" he asked and pressed the gas again. The car revved loudly as Gaara smirked and nodded his head.

Kiba was protesting about Naruto racing his car but no one paid him any mind. The sound of the brunette's voice was drowned out by the sound of the two engines.

"Three!" Naruto yelled over the sound of the cars.

"Two." Gaara counted down less enthusiastic then the other.

"Go!" Naruto yelled and the red head ripped the car out of park and drove off with a cloud of smoke behind the Bentley. Naruto turned the Corvette off and began laughing at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the car just stared at him.

"Naruto…" Choji began cautiously. "Um…why aren't we moving?"

"B-Because…" Naruto tried to breath between laughs. "Gaara…doesn't know…where…we're going!" he broke out into a full blown hysteria laugh and doubled over as the others also realized Gaara had no clue where they were driving and broke out in snicker that soon was laughter much like Naruto's.

"O…Oh god Naruto," Kiba panted and slapped the blond on the back. "That…that's funny shit man. But what do we do now."

"Wait and see how long it takes him to realize."

* * *

Gaara had his eyes glued to the road. The wind was blowing harder then ever from the speed he was going. Beside him his brother was gripping his arm rest. Neji and Sasuke had a firm grip on each others arms. Gaara was a crazy driver when he wanted to be.

The dirt covered the road behind him and the other car was useable. So far he been driving a little more then five minutes and Naruto's car pull hadn't ever caught up to his own. He knew he was going to win.

"Um…" Kankuro glanced at his brother. Gaara's eyes were wide and he wore a huge grin. It made the red head look insane to say the least. "Gaara?"

The red head didn't reply. He just pressed the gas down harder. Sasuke audibly gulped in the back seat.

"Gaara…"

Still, Gaara said nothing. He just continued to smile crazily.

"Gaar-"

"WHAT!" The red head bellowed and turn o glare at his brother. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WINNING!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The car came to an unexpected stop. The tires screeched and more dust blew. The seat belts did nothing to stop Sasuke and Neji from colliding with the seats in front of them.

…

"Damn it Naruto!" the red head cursed and made a u-turn. When they drove back about ten miles or so they found Naruto and the other four still parked in the same spot laughing till they couldn't breath.

* * *

It was starting to get dark, the blonde's eyes started to droop. His body was stiff and he could feel the cramps in his arms; he wasn't used to driving for so long. Every one else was asleep, oh god did sleep sound nice, but he couldn't, Gaara wouldn't allow them to stop and sleep on the side of the road, no hotels where around and they wouldn't have the money for one anyways. He gulped more of his energy drink, needing the caffeine and needing even more often to avoid a sugar crash. Falling asleep behind the wheel was definitely a no-no.

His head lights showed the dirt path up head, he followed the directions Lee had written down before he fell asleep with the others. The blond drove slowly, being completely positive before making a turn and getting them lost.

He uncapped the bottle of water in the cup-holder behind the one where his energy drink rested, unrolling the window to let the cold night air hit his skin and splashed some of the cold water into his face. The chill sent an unwanted shiver down his spine but he felt a little more awake.

Gaara drove slowly behind Naruto. He was an insomniac and was use to not sleeping; but he could tell from Naruto's driving, the blond was exhausted. He could do the two day drive with no sleep just fine but Naruto was on the border line. He knew he had to let the blond sleep.

He checked the seat beside him, Kankuro was passed out hugging his hat to his chest. Gaara sighed, his older brother was going to be no help. He turned to the back, Uchiha slumbering quietly with his head on the window now that the hood was back on the car, the Hyuuga...was awake.

"Something wrong Gaara-chan?" The pale eye boy breathed as he leaned closer to Gaara's seat. The red head felt his eye twitched before he grabbed his cell phone to call Naruto. He couldn't let Naruto drive like this and if Hyuuga was awake, well, then Gaara will make him happily offer to help the blond.

"H-hello." The blond just about croaked into the phone.

"Naruto, pull over." Gaara demanded leaving no room for Naruto to try and say 'but'. "Hyuuga's going to drive for you." He said eying the obviously upset teen behind him. He hung up before Naruto could say anything and was pleased when the green car in front of him pulled to the side and parked. He drove up behind it as Naruto stumbled out, holding the door for support as he shook his golden locks out of his face. Neji sighed and helped the blond to Gaara's car with out even being asked. Naruto stumbled a bit before falling into Neji's abandoned seat, he gave Neji a crinkled paper from his pocket and told him it was the directions.

Neji drove Kiba's car, it was quiet save for Kiba's snoring and Lee's youthful sleep talk. It was hard to believe this was the same car that had to stop three times today because of fights. Everyone in this car, him not included, were good friends. He saw them together everyday at school, hanging in one large group with Naruto. They were always loud together, even Shikamaru would talk more with Naruto around, but he never really knew how lively they all could be.

It almost made him miss his younger years. He use to play with Hinata at the same park the boys did, they always had some game and would invite Neji to play with them. Back then he would play, but only because Naruto dragged him into it. Ever since Neji met the blond, he was a ball of sun shine, loud and active, wanting to befriend everyone. He still did. Neji then remembered how through Naruto he met Sasuke, sure the two didn't get along very well back then either but if Naruto wasn't so persisted about inviting the Uchiha to play with them he may have never spoke to him. No, he knew he never would have.

If Naruto hadn't dragged him to the dock wanting to talk to Sasuke but being scared to go alone, he would have never met his best friend. He never properly thanked Naruto. He would have to some time.

Well maybe he could combine helping Naruto falling for Sasuke as a thanks.

* * *

Naruto sleepily rolled around behind Gaara, trying to find a comfortable position on the leather seat of the Bentley. He unbuckled himself to lie down since he couldn't sleep very well sitting up. Gaara watched the back seat through the rear view mirror as the blond head lied close to Sasuke's thigh, but didn't touch it. Naruto seemed to have finally fallen asleep and the car was once again quiet. It stayed completely silent for close to twenty minutes before Neji led them through a street with a few lit up buildings. It was still in the middle of no where but a few small businesses and plants popped up in areas like these.

The bright lights caused Naruto to squirm though. The blond groaned tiredly and repositioned himself to block the light. He saw something bulky beside him. His thoughts were incoherent as he couldn't fully comprehend his surroundings. He scooted closer to the bulky thing and laid his head in it. What ever it was soft and warm and made one hell of a pillow. He fell back asleep in seconds.

Gaara smirked from up front. "You can thank me later, Uchiha."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked quietly, the lights waking him from his nap. He pulled out a new cigarette and lit it, rolling down his window enough so the smoke wouldn't bother Neji.

"Naruto's too tired to drive. I was up, Gaara forced to me to switch places." Neji said duly and spared a glance at Shikamaru. The lazy teen had a knowing smirk on, it bugged Neji, and it was like if Shika knew something he didn't about him self and it almost scared him. "What?"

"You must be upset now. Having been pushed away by your little Gaara," he leaned forward to see Neji's scowling face better and smirked more, a small amused sound left his lips. "Don't even try. I saw how happy you were when we switched cars."

Neji growled under his breath, his knuckles went white from how hard he was gripping the wheel. "What are you implying?"

"You know, they say you pick on the one you like, and well, you Neji have picked on Gaara for quite some time now." Shikamaru took a long drag on his little cancer stick, ending his side of the conversation. Neji didn't reply for the longest time, he didn't know how to reply. Yes, he had – still does – a crush on Gaara since they were kids. But he never knew he was so obvious.

"How did you know?" he breathed and lessened his hold on the wheel, he had no real reason to be mad at Shikamaru.

"I'm a genius, enough said." the lazy teen rolled his eyes and laid his head back down, but didn't fall asleep. "Don't worry, no one else knows. You're so troublesome." His eyes closed and he smirked one more time. "Tell Sasuke to hurry up and make a move already, he doesn't want Naruto to be stolen away, does he."

Neji couldn't help the fact that he gaped, he gaped like a dying fish and he knew it, but Shikamaru knowing was one of the last things he expected. But the way he said it though, it seemed almost like...like- "You're threatening him now?" He asked slowly, eying the lazy boy through the mirror.

"No, I'm not." He stated with a slight scowl as his head shot up to glare at Neji. "I have no interest for Naruto in that kind of way. But as a said before, I'm a genius, I know what's going to happen." He laid his head back down again and closed his eyes. "You're too troublesome, I'm going back to sleep."

Neji sighed as Shikamaru started to snore lightly, he didn't know what Shikamaru meant by 'know what's going to happen' but either way he didn't like it.

* * *

Thankyou for reading and please do review, it may help me out some. I only have a month of school left and then I'm free so I hope to be writing like crazy soon enough. Part of me thinks it's just the axioty and excitment and sadness of leaving all of friends because I know I'm not going to talk to them all again. I'm even sadder because of college and the fact that I won't be going as soon as I would like but money is really an ass right now. I don't want to whine to you all but please, do review, please.

**Chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****PLEASE READ**PLEASE READ**PLEASE READ**  
I want to start a 100 theme challenge thingy but I can't really think of any themes. I know they have list on line, but I don't really want to follow their themes, so - I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME THEMES. In your reviews please leave theme ideas and I'll try to write something to go along with it. I know, I take up to many things but I'm not able to sit steal and when I have writers block I need something else to do.**

**Also, Cali SunShine is NOT DEAD! I had a small bid of depression but it's gone and progress is being made. Next chapter should be up on the last Sunday of next month.**

* * *

Sasuke could feel something...warm and heavy...well not _heavy,_ heavy but a comfortable weight for sure on his legs. He didn't know what it was but it felt...nice. He could hear an incoherent murmur and a small chuckle; he wanted to know what it was. He slowly blinked his eyes open and closed them tightly as the sun invaded his eye thanks to the newly opened roof. He took a moment to adjust to the bright light and looked forward to see the smirking Kankuro.

"What?" Sasuke croaked out as he attempted to raise an eyebrow. Kankuro looked down at Sasuke's lap and pointed.

"Look's like your plan is already working." Sasuke sent him a look, he hadn't been up long enough to deal with idiots like Kankuro. He heard another odd murmur and something tugged at his shirt. He looked down and swore he was seeing things or was still sleeping.

In his lap laid Naruto's head, tilted towards Sasuke's stomach. A tan hand was holding the fabric of his shirt loosely. A peaceful face was turned up to Sasuke. Golden brow relaxed, hidden by stray strands of golden hair. Calm dark lashes lidded over blue eyes and touching flustered cheeks. Plumbed pink lips open slightly and turned up at the corners.

If he didn't know any better he would have thought it was an angel. A beautiful, fallen angel, who had decided to claim Sasuke as his pillow. But the lack of wings ruined his fantasy as he saw it was Naruto that slept in his lap.

That was bad.

He could fell it already. The heat covering his face and completely coloring his neck up to his cheeks red. The other heat that traveled further down south where Naruto was. Oh god this was bad. He couldn't let this happen because he saw Naruto like this.

The blond turned his head more into Sasuke and murmured into the clothed leg. Sasuke had to suppress a shutter when he felt hot breathe close to his crotch. Naruto was too close. Too close to Sasuke and his...his new forming problem.

Oh god how was he supposed to explain that to the blond if Naruto woke up. He had to do something, anything to keep Naruto from seeing this. He was moving around a lot, he could wake up any moment. So, being a life or death situation, Sasuke reached for the coat in his seat behind him, told Kankuro to move the cooler from the floor, and with his hands now firmly holding the blonde's body, he pushed. Naruto was sent plunging to the floor; hitting it hard. At least the cooler was moved.

The blond yelped in surprise as his head hit the floor of the car. His blue eyes snapped open to look up into a red faced Sasuke.

The space around him was small and Naruto tried to sit up, but he had to use Sasuke's leg for support. The raven haired teen blushed more, from what Naruto thought was anger, and tightened his hold on the coat in his lap.

It took a few moments for Naruto to register what had just happened and when he realized he was pushed onto the floor by Sasuke, he felt his blood boil.

"What the hell was that for?" The blond hollered at the top of his lungs and pointed a Sasuke. Gaara was taken back by the noise and slammed on his breaks, sending Naruto's head into the back of Kankuro's seat.

"Ouch!" Naruto whined and cradled his new bump, turning to the offending seat to glare at it. "Gaara, the seat hit me." Kankuro laughed hysterically while Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed. Sasuke eyed the blond on the floor wondering what he even saw in the idiot in the first place, but when the blue eyes turned to glare at him, he remembered how lost he got when looking into those eyes. "And what the hell Teme, I was sleeping."

"W-watch where you're sleeping next time Dobe." Sasuke stuttered and readjusted the coat that was still hiding his problem. He looked to the side to avoid looking at Naruto and saw the old Corvette pull up beside them in reverse. "Now go back to the other car." He said as Neji parked and got out.

"Don't tell me what to do asshole." Naruto said as he picked himself off the ground again and exit the car through Sasuke's door. "I'm not leaving because you told me to by the way; I just can't stand the idea of riding with you." He slammed the door shut which earned him a glare from Gaara. "Sorry Gaara, thanks for letting me sleep." He walked back to his assigned car and revived the car keys from Neji when they passed each other and Naruto thanked the pale eye boy with a smile. Sasuke watched as Naruto drove off while talking to Kiba and once Neji was seated again they followed.

"Wow." Kankuro said from up front, amusement dancing in his voice. He turned back Sasuke, eying the coat, which Neji noted was his. "We're not even there yet and he already helped you pitch up your tent." the coat was thrown at Kankuro, reviling to everyone the 'tent' in Sasuke's pants. Neji laughed to himself while Kankuro made a fuss about 'crotch coat' and soon throw it back to its rightful owner, Neji.

"I don't want it anymore." He said in a bored voice and handed the clothing back to the Uchiha. "You might need it again."

Sasuke glared and snatched the coat, placing it over his lessen erection. "I hate my friends." He mumbled under his breath and turn away.

* * *

"I hate him, my friends!" Naruto said dramatically and throwing one hand in the air. Kiba sighed.

"...OK, we get it. You hate him. But why do you hate him?" He tried again wanting to really know the excuse for Naruto's hatred for Sasuke.

"...B-because...he's a damn Teme, no other excuse needed." the whole car sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Come on Naruto," Lee said leaning in between the front seats. "There has to be something that brought upon this un-youthful hatred."

Naruto noticeably sunk in his seat, hands gripping and un-gripping the steering wheel. He did have a reason for hating Sasuke. It happened a few years ago and he never ever told a single person what that bastard did. What Sasuke did that day changed his entire life, he flipped it completely upside-down, a full 180. He could never tell his friends what had happened between them, if he did he might even loss they friendship. Something he was not willing to loss.

"Drop it!" The blond yelled turning his head away from the road momentarily to glare at his friends. "I don't like to talk about it, but what he did made him a bastard. End of story."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru breathed, purposely blowing his smoke into Naruto's direction. The blond coughed and rolled his window down, waving a hand to rid the smoke that lingered in his face. "Just tell us."

"NO!"

Choji sighed, the rest of his car mates mimicked him. Naruto was known for being, what you could call, stubborn. Once he made up his mind that's it and it's going to take a hell of a fight to change it. And if Naruto didn't want tell them why he hated Sasuke, well then, they weren't ever going to know...that is, unless someone was able to convince Naruto to tell or...face the consequences.

"Naruto..." Choji drawled as he reached for Naruto's small bag full of cupped ramen. Naruto looked to the chubby boy through the mirror and his eye visibly widened before turning into a deadly glare. "Why do you hate Sasuke?" The boy asked carefully while he slowly removed the top seal from the cup. The others all tried to move away from the newly insane Choji.

"You wouldn't." Naruto growled, believing Choji wouldn't go through with his threat.

"Oh, no, I would." Choji narrowed his eyes warningly. He would do it, he swore he would, he done it before and he wasn't scared to do it again. "Naruto...we're all waiting." He said breaking off a piece of dry noodles a nibbling on the end. He brought the blonde's favorite food completely into his mouth and the car screeched to a stop. Gaara honked behind them.

"Fine," Naruto yelled throwing both his hands in the air before turning back around and started to drive again. "You really want to know?" He yelled the entire time while glaring out the windshield at everything he drove past. "I hate him because when we were twelve he...he k-kissed me...and it turned me gay!" He glared at his quiet friends through the rear view mirror just waiting for them to say something. Waiting for them to say they hate him, that they don't want to be friends with a fag. Just waiting until they would leave him.

"Wow, dude why the hell would you keep that a secret?" Kiba said looking at Naruto seriously. "That's something you usually tell your friends." Naruto averted his eyes from the brunette. "Why didn't you tell us Naruto?" Kiba tried again, being as serious as possible.

"Why would you want to be friends with a homo?" Naruto yelled turning his head away from the road for a moment to eye his friends. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled a 'troublesome', Choji put the food back down but didn't look ashamed. Lee smiled brightly before confessing to the entire car.

"I use to date Gaara!"

…

The car went silent.

"I do not care if you're gay Naruto," Lee continued. "If I did I would have been a hypocrite. If we are your real friends then we most defiantly accept you for who you are."

"I already knew." Shikamaru added lighting another cigarette.

"What you mean 'you knew'?" Choji asked.

"He was flirting with the waiter at Jayria's last month and the fact that he turned Sakura down when she asked him out."

"Oh, yeah you're right. He did say no that time."

"Yep."

…

"What the fuck you dated Gaara?" Naruto screamed, being the slow little blond he was. At the completely random outburst Kiba laughed. "How come I never knew about this?"

"The same reason you were scared to tell us now." Lee said and Naruto had to look away.

"So..."

Naruto was then hit on the back of the head. He turned to glare at Kiba who was frowning.

"What-"

"Don't ever do that again." Kiba said sharply, sending a small but threatening glare to the blond. "We're your friends, never keep stuff like that from us because we're gonna love you just the same as before. No ifs, ands, or buts." The blond smiled, wishing he could hug the dog boy, but bear hugs and driving were hard to do at the same time. So he just nodded enthusiast.

* * *

After a day and a half drive they reached a small town, their destination only an hour or two away. The town a definitely small compared to back home in Konoha. Not many houses and only a few stores. It seemed like a place where you would know everyone and would know who was just passing by. Hell, a new neighbor would probably be a huge deal to this place, from how old many of the people looked, not too many people move up there.

The silver convertible started to make a soft rumbling nose. The red head in the driver seat glared at the gas meter. It was almost on E. Sighing, he reached for the cell phone that was resting in the empty cup holder. He punched in the familiar number and waited for the ringing to end.

"Hello?" the voice of Shikamaru said lazily on what was supposed to be Naruto's phone.

"Tell him to pull over," Gaara said seeing a gas station up ahead. "I need gas."

"All-righty-then." the lazy boy said before hanging up without saying good bye.

The green Corvette turned its blinkers on and pulled into a gas station, parking at pump seven. Gaara pulled up beside them to park at pump nine.

From the Corvette, a scowling blond got out of the car. He rested his back against his door to turn and glare at Gaara who was still in his car. Gaara at the moment had his roof down since it was sunny and the breeze from driving was cheaper the using the ac.

The blond immediately throw is hands in the air and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Gaara you ass," Gaara turned to glare lightly at his friend who seemed to be losing his mind in public...again. "Why didn't you tell me you and Lee fucked?"

His eye twitched before widening and narrowing, an awkward silence engulfed his car. He could feel uneasy eyes on him from the back seat and out of the side of his eyes he could see his brother stiffen.

"Lee!" Gaara shouted, barely having his seat belt off before jumping over the closed door of the car. The green clad teen hiding behind the old Corvette started running for his life. Pleading and begging for his life to be spared. "Get back here. I swear to god your dead this time!"

Lee ducted behind Gaara's car on Neji's side trying to hide behind Neji's head almost. "Please," He cried with tears in his eyes. "I never said _that_, all I said was that we dated." Gaara jumped over the door where Sasuke sat and pounced across Neji to reach the running teen. Lee fell to the ground with a yelp as Gaara tackled him, attempting to choke the life out of his ex-lover until a set of arms around his waist pulled them apart.

"You don't have to kill him." Neji said irritated, placing Gaara further away from the sobbing brunette than necessary. Sasuke could see it in his friend's pale eyes, he was just as unhappy about the information as Gaara was, probably more so.

In side the gas station store Naruto was refilling a bag with store brand ramen, soda, bottled water, etc; Shikamaru was stocking up on cigarettes, while Choji grabbed just about everything else edible, and Kankuro was paying for the gas for both cars.

When Naruto was next at the register he sent a friendly smile to the man working there, it was for no real reason, just something he did out of habit. The man sent one back but it was obviously fake. Naruto thought he looked a lot like Sasuke, save for the wired duck ass hair style. Naruto was looking forward to see how Sasuke acted with no hair jell, even if he claimed it was natural, there was no way in hell hair could stand like that.

Behind the counter was a painting that, for some unknown reason, caught Naruto's attention. He was never really interested in art, but that painting just seemed to call out to him. The whole thing was painted in hues of orange and black. All mixing together but the different shades distinguished the figures from each other. It was a fox...a huge fox! The fox was walking over and destroying an entire village. Houses were demolished by one of the nine large swinging tails. People that look like they were almost flying towards the beast were throwing sharpened stairs and some kind of knifes at the fox. Many looked to be failing against the creature but they wouldn't give up.

"Sir," the man at the counter said, waving a hand in Naruto's face comically. Naruto snapped back to reality. "Your bill is twenty-five, sixty."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said half heartily as his eyes wondered back to the painting. "Um, where did you guys buy that?" he asked pointing his head to the orange art work. The man chuckled and gave Naruto a real smile this time.

"I painted it." He said and started to bag Naruto's items.

"Oh!" he blushed for some reason even unknown to him. "It's really good. I definitely never saw something like it before."

"Do you want to know the history of that painting?" the guy asked raising an eyebrow slightly. Naruto contemplated for a moment, but when he saw Choji was still shopping he nodded his head yes. The man smile, hand Naruto the bag and leaning against the counter on his elbows, a palm held up his head. "A long time ago, the world used to be populated by ninjas. What you see there," He said pointing back to the painting. "Is a famous ninja village. It was said that one day the evil spirit of the nine tail fox demon attacked that village and killed many people. But a hero saved them all." Naruto's eyes grew wide with interest, the story reminded him much of the fairy tales Iruka used to read to him before bed. The story of hero's saving everyone and always fighting incredible monsters.

"The hero was the leader of the village, he didn't fight the fox though, 'cause he knew that wouldn't defeat it. His wife though had given birth earlier that day, and sacrificing his own life for the village, he sealed the fox into his new born child, who later became a hero to the village as well; but that's another story."

Naruto let his eyes roam back to the picture again. His mouth opened before he even knew what was going to come out of it.

"What happened to the kid's mother?"

"She was killed by the fox." The man said monastically.

"That's sad." Naruto breathed, finally looking away from the artwork to eye the floor. "Being alone with no parents and having a monster inside of you to remind you everyday that that's the reason they're dead-"

"Ready to go?" Shikamaru asked from behind Naruto. He blond looked back to the counter wondering how they checked out without the raven hair man working. He saw a boy with long silver hair dressed in the same shirt as the guy he was talking to and sipping on a bendy straw. He could only guess that the other worker had severed his friends while he was talking.

"Um, yeah." The blond said, turning back to the raven hair teen waving. "Bye, and thanks for the story."

Kankuro emerged from the small store with Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto; all four had left to buy more food and pay for the gas pumps while the chase was going on. Gaara, still slightly pissed, sat in his car and waited for Kankuro to finish filling it up. When his older brother was done they left, following Naruto's car like before.

The car was eerily quiet. And for Gaara, who enjoyed quiet, prayed and wished for quiet; for the same Gaara who would love life to have a mute button. It was too quiet. No one had said anything scene they left. Nothing. No smart ass remarks or joke comments. Just the disturbing silence. Even the car it self daren't to make a sound.

And Gaara almost thanked god when the Uchiha decided to speak first for once in his life.

"So..." Sasuke drawled out with a hell ridden smirk on his lips. "Who was bottom?"

Again. Gaara almost…

Neji's eye twitched and he glared at his best friend, Kankuro gagged a bit and turned away to look out the window, and Gaara...

Gaara snapped.

"That's it! I'm running us all into that tree!" the red head yelled turning the wheel sharply in the direction of a large oak tree. The car turned and was soon off the road. Gaara let go of the wheel when the tree got closer giving Kankuro the opportunity to grab the wheel and pull them back to safety. He pulled the emergency break to keep the car still before turning to Gaara.

"I drive the rest of the way." He said ripping the keys from the ignition so Gaara couldn't drive off while he tried to change seats.

Maybe it would have been better if Sasuke just stayed quiet.

* * *

"Rock!"

"TECHNO!"

"I still vote for news."

"TECHNO!"

"No, no news Shika. I want rap."

"TECHNO!"

"For the love of god Lee shut up."

"But I really want to listen to this song."

"This is getting way too troublesome."

Yes, yet again the five passengers in the Corvette were fighting over the radio. And yet again none could agree on one single thing. Kiba only wanted rock, Shikamaru wanted the news, Choji wanted rap, which surprised everyone by the way, and Lee, well Lee wanted-

"TECHNO!"

"Fine!" Naruto roared and turned away from the road for a brief second to glare at Lee. "If I let you play one techno song will you shut up about it?"

Lee's head shot up with a face splitting grin. He nodded enthusiastically and started spurring things about youth and friendship but no one noticed any more. The green clad boy retrieved a CD that he had placed in Kiba's case before leaving and gave it to Naruto.

"Track seven please." He requested and Naruto nodded and skipped to the seventh song on the disk. The music started and Lee started to scream the words.

_"__Fur sure maybe fur sure not. Fur sure eh fur sure bomb,"_ Everyone stared at each other, having no idea what Lee had just said. The hyper boy then threw out his hands, hitting both Choji and Shikamaru in the face.

"_Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard, look at the mess we made tonight," _To everyone's dismay Lee started stood up as much as he could and started to shake his ass everywhere.

Then, before anyone could comprehend what was going on, Lee, with out removing his seat belt, had some how laid down across the back seat with his head in Shika's lap and feet in Choji's. He started to kick his legs around, affectively kicking Choji in the face. _"Kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos, and fuck me in the backseat; fuck me in the backseat," _

Naruto and Kiba couldn't hear a word Lee was saying anymore because their own laughter drowned it out. But that didn't stop Lee. Again he kicked his legs and around and thrust his arms out, hitting Shikamaru in the face this time. "_Kick off your stilettos, and fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the back seat," _

"Oh my god," Kiba yelled and Lee somehow bucked his hips up while still being strapped down in his odd position.

Kankuro was driving behind the old green car now. Gaara was sitting in the seat beside him with his arms crossed and glaring at the dashboard. Everyone was silent in their car. Sasuke hadn't said a word since the 'who bottomed' question.

The car in front of them then became louder then usual. Yelling and muffled sounds could be heard.

"Ow, that's my face." Was Kiba's voice from the other car.

The passengers of the Bentley glanced at the Corvette, knowing something was going on again.

"Oh my gosh," Kankuro stated. "Are those… legs?" He said as green pants legs flew out the window and began kicking. "What the fuck are they doing now?"

Gaara shrugged and turned to the two boys in the back. They also shrugged and went back to watching the other car.

"Let me out!" That time it sounded like Shikamaru. The other back window was rolled down and Shikamaru's head popped out. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" He was trying to climb out of the still moving car but seemed to be held back by something.

"I-I can't…can't do t-t-this!" Was Naruto muffled voice that was followed by something that sounded like a scream. The car pulled over and Gaara commanded Kankuro to do the same.

Uncertain, the red head got out of the car to expect Naruto's car pull. The windows were once again up and he couldn't see anything. He walked over to the driver's door and was able to hear muffled noises. He was half expecting another fight had occurred in the car. Cautiously he opened the driver's door.

Naruto fell out.

Naruto fell out and onto his back laughing at the top of his lungs. Kiba was also laughing, falling over in his seat and resting his head in Naruto's vacant one. Shikamaru was still yelling about getting out of the car and when Gaara took a chance looking in the back seat he saw why.

Lee was practically humping the air while spread out on the other back seat passengers. Singing. "_Kick_ _off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos, and fuck me in the back seat."_

Naruto, who was still on the ground out side the car door by Gaara, was rolling around laughing and screaming.

"Ga-Gaar-ra…" The blond said and grabbed at Gaara's pants legs. "M-make…hahaha-make him s-sto-p…" The blond tried to talk but found it to difficult as he fell to the ground and hugged his stomach. "Oh god…it hurts! I can't breathe!"

"Someone help me please!" Shikamaru yelled trying to crawl out of the window again. Gaara rushed to the other side and helped pulled the man out of the window. Shika made a be-line for the other car. Unfortunately for Choji, he couldn't fit out his window and was stuck with Lee still on top of him.

Gaara sighed and turned back to Naruto. "Hahahah-hhhaaaaa-" Who, at the moment, was no help at all.

He sighed and left the blond to die of laughter and walked back to his own car. Shikamaru was in the middle seat, hugging the black cooler to his chest, while Sasuke and Neji eyed him awkwardly.

"What the hell is going on?" Gaara asked monotone to Shikamaru. The ponytailed boy looked up at him and shivered.

"One song…we told him one song to get him to shut up…his ass was in my face…I NEVER WANT TO SEE A PAIR OF STILETTOS EVER AGAIN IN MY LIFE!"

"Wait…what's going on?" Neji asked and looked to Gaara.

The red head sighed and got back into the front passenger seat. "You don't want to know." He instructed Kankuro to pull up next to Kiba's car and called to the blond still on the ground. "Pull yourself together. We need to leave," Looking in the rear view mirror he saw Shikamaru still shaking while hugging the cooler like some sort of lifeline and sighed. "Narais going to ride with us." Naruto nodded and hoisted himself up with the use of the car door. He chuckled and almost fell over again before sitting back in his seat. "…And give me that CD." He added when Naruto was settled in the car again. The blond practically threw the disk at Gaara through the window and the red head cringed when he saw the hot pink writing on it.

_'Temari's eighth mix tape, the mood edition'._

"Never let Lee borrow from Temari _ever_ again."

* * *

As the sun started to fall an old green Corvette pulled into a dirt parking space that was meant for the camp sight only. It was only a few yards away from where tents would have been set up so they would be able to leave their belonging in the car instead of hiking them to the camp with them. The silver Bentley pulled up next to them, a pouting Gaara in the passenger seat. Both cars shut off, Naruto and Lee being the first two out of the cars. Impressive too because Lee had to make it over Choji to get out.

The blond gasped at the surroundings. There was only one word that could really describe it. Beautiful.

The camp was well taken care of, grass greener then Lee, and full old pine trees surrounding the circular field they would camp in. In the middle of camp was a dirt pile with large logs encircling it. Old sticks and leaves trapped by rock for a fire pit. In the back of the field, sand met dirt and grass where a small beach was built. Rocks enclosed the water area, they weren't very high and could easily be climbed; not that you would have to since there was a path. A small clear waterfall traveled from the top of the rocks to the beach, and an old oak tree close to the body of water had a fairly new looking rope swing tide to it. The whole land was shaded by the orange and pink sky above.

It was a mini paradise. The only thing that could make things better was-

"Beer!"

* * *

**Remember, give themes.**

**Chapter 3**


End file.
